


Omerta: City of Gangsters

by LucianCarter72



Category: Omerta: City of Gangsters
Genre: Short Story, mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucianCarter72/pseuds/LucianCarter72
Summary: Omerta, 1926Crime lords, Salvador “Sal” Balducci, and Big Sammy Cambrio, maintain an uneasy truce. It's about to be shattered and only one undercover cop can save Omerta from a deadly gang war.





	Omerta: City of Gangsters

Omerta, 1926

Two crime lords, Salvador “Sal” Balducci, and Big Sammy Cambrio, maintain an uneasy truce. Sal runs  
bootleg booze, Sammy deals in gambling. Sammy’s beautiful daughter Carmella, just turning 18,  
celebrates in style. Before the end of her party, she is kidnapped.

The signs point to Sal being the one behind it, and violence begins to break out between the gangs. A full  
scale war is on the horizon.

Jack Carmichael (his real name) is an undercover cop working a low level job in Sal’s gang. He is so deep  
undercover he meets only with his partner, Artie. Jack manages to overhear Sammy saying he didn’t  
kidnap the girl. Jack sets out to find out who did.

Jack’s best informant is, Charlie, a piano player in a seedy downtown club. Al and Charlie are secretly  
lovers.

Charlie tips off Jack that a new gang is trying to force all the city’s prostitutes into working for them, and  
they are using opium to get many of them addicted and easier to control. The opium is coming through  
Chinatown, but the Chinese gangs are not the end users. Charlie doesn’t know who is.  
Jack checks out an opium den in Chinatown. He asks too many questions, and gets beaten up and dosed  
with opium. His strange dreams feature himself and Charlie as a married couple in a world without  
prejudice.

When he recovers, Jack is at the police station. His contact, Artie, tells him the gang war is in full swing.  
Jack tells Artie what Charlie told him. Artie tells him where he can find a den of drug addicted prostitutes  
to question.

It turns out to be an ambush. Only Jack’s keen ability to read people allows him to sense the fear in the  
eyes of one of the hookers and avoid being shot. His gun skills are enough to save him after that, as he  
takes down the three assailants. Unfortunately, with all three dead, he’s out of leads. That is, until he  
finds a scribbled note telling the killers where to find him. Only Artie knew that. And Artie knows about  
Charlie…

Jack’s drive to the club is an adventure in itself as he weaves through traffic, runs lights and, ultimately,  
crashes into the front of the building.

He’s too late. Charlie is dead and he’s been framed. Artie is now leading the hunt to find him.

Jack goes to the last place they’d expect him to look, the same flophouse he was ambushed at. There he  
meets the same prostitute. She tells him it’s not the Chinese taking over, it’s an Irish gang. She tells him  
who the leader is, and where to find him. He gives her the name of a convent, and tells her to go there  
for help. After he leaves, she deliberately overdoses instead.  
7  
Jack finds the Irish gang at a warehouse with their leader, Tommy O’Keefe. Carmella is being held  
captive there. There are six in total. Using guerilla tactics, Jack picks them off one by one. When he  
finally confronts O’Keefe alone, the mobster tries to buy him off. 

Jack asks him “how much love is worth?”

O’Keefe has been stalling as Artie sneaks up on Jack. He tackles him from behind and a lengthy brawl  
ensues. O’Keefe watches, then grabs a gun and fires at the two, not caring if he hits Artie. He does. This  
gives Jack a chance to shove Artie into O’Keefe. The gun goes off again, killing Artie most convincingly  
(think Pulp Fiction). Now, Jack beats u pO’Keefe. He stands over him, gun in hand, planning to execute  
him. But Sammy’s daughter asks him not to kill in her name; her family name is responsible for enough  
deaths.

The police, led by the commissioner himself, arrive to question him. He is asked, flat out, if he is a  
homosexual. He looks about to admit it, when Carmella speaks up that he “proved to her” he was no  
queer.

Carmella returns home, and the gang war ends. Jack is exonerated, but resigns anyway, unable to face  
any more pain. He takes a job on a fishing boat, and literally sails off into the sunset.


End file.
